A New Tournament!
by Erik Howlett
Summary: Naruto and Neji have been invited to compete in an all new Tournament of Heroes! However, the Master of Games has learned much from the last time he fought the Titans. Can our heroes stop fighting long enough to figure it out? Note: I own nil, save an OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again! Kung-Fu Kid 91 here, ready with another story to brighten your day. In this tale of anime goodness, Naruto and Neji are invited to compete in the all-new Tournament of Heroes. Who will be crowned the Ultimate Hero of all time? Read more to find out! Note that I don't own Naruto or any of the other anime/manga used in this fanfic; because if I did, well I wouldn't be here now would I? Please rate and review. Constructive Criticism is still accepted.**

* * *

**Chapt. 1: Prologue.**

It was a fair and sunny day in the Land of Fire, and in the shinobi village of Konoha, all was at peace. However, in a clearing not too far from the Ninja Academy, the sounds of blows being landed could be heard for miles around. The training grounds were occupied by a group of ninja who were watching an intense sparring match between two of their own. One was a 19-year-old Jonin with long black hair and opaque lavender eyes, who wore pure whit robes. This was none other than Neji Hyuuga of the prestigious Hyuuga Clan. His opponent was a Genin 16 years of age in an orange and black jumpsuit with spiky blonde hair, and whisker marks on his cheeks. His name was Naruto Uzumaki, Japan's #1 Hyperactive Knuckle-head Ninja.

On the sidelines, three figures watched their friends duke it out while enjoying their lunch. A girl with short pink hair cheered for Naruto, in between bites of her sandwich, with great enthusiasm. This is Sakura Haruno, the apprentice of the Fifth Hokage. Beside her, another girl with her hair up in two buns cheered on Neji. Her name was Tenten, kunoichi weapons expert. Behind the two of them, propped against the base of a tree asleep, was none other than Shikamaru Nara, the lazy genius of Konoha.

Neji and Naruto had been at this for a good three hours now, and they were beginning to tire out. This match was about to be finished though. Naruto charged at Neji with a kunai in each hand and leapt into the air, hurling them at the Hyuuga genius. Neji countered this with a perfectly timed Kaiten, deflecting the projectiles before he ran at Naruto full speed. The kunai dug into Naruto's body with intense force, only to reveal a log in the Genin's place. A short distance away from his substitution, Naruto summoned a group of shadow clones and prepared to finish his opponent off for good with his Rasengan when Neji began hammering away at them with his Eight Trigrams: 64 Palms. Surprised that Neji finished his clones off so quickly, the Kyuubi Vessel was unprepared for the Empty Palm blast that nailed him in the gut and sent him flying. During his brief duration of hang time, Naruto was struck by a second blast of chakra and fell to the ground. As he lay stunned on the grass, Naruto looked up to see a Jyuken charged finger just inches away from his forehead. "Game, set, and match," said Neji coolly.

"Yeah Neji!" shouted Tenten excitedly as she jumped up and down. Her crush was on a roll today! Neji knelt over to offer Naruto a hand, but he swatted it away in annoyance. "No fair, you cheated," Naruto accused. "

"No, I simply saw an opening in your attack and exploited it," replied Neji. "When your opponent displays a disadvantage in battle, you need to memorize it and use it to **your** advantage. Wait for an opportunity, then strike it with everything you've got in you."

"Don't worry about it Naruto," said Sakura as she sidled up to her friend. "You did your best. Winning isn't everything you know."

"Yeah, it's just the only thing that matters," mumbled the Genin in annoyance as he got up and dusted himself off. "I want a rematch!!!"

"You guys should take a break," said Tenten in a concerned tone. "That last fight looked like it really tired you out. You've gotta be running pretty low on chakra by now."

"No way! If we're ever gonna stand any chance at getting Sasuke back then we should train twice as hard as what we've been doing now! No breaks."

By now Sakura was getting really cheesed off with her teammate. He had no right to go on babbling about training and stuff like that when he knew that they all cared as much as he did about getting Sasuke back. This was gonna stop right here, right now! _'That does it, he is sooo dead!'_ exclaimed Inner Sakura in a fit of primal rage. _'Prepare for an over-extended hospital stay, baka!'_

"Naruto..."

She was about to clobber him in the face with a chakra-enhanced punch which would send him flying, when two simultaneous flashes of light suddenly whisked Naruto and Neji away, causing her to connect with nothing but air and fall flat on her face. While she looked around for the two of them, Tenten was on the verge of hysterics, freaking out and wondering where her Neji-kun had disappeared to; her frantic cries were enough to stir Shikamaru from his slumber **(an almost impossible feat mind you)**. He yawned, rubbed the back of his neck, and took in the scene unfolding before him. "Did I miss something?" he asked with a bored tone. When he didn't get an answer, he simply leaned back and mumbled, "Women... how troublesome."

* * *

**Oooo, the plot thickens. The next chapter entales who all's been invited to this shin-dig, so stay tuned for which of your personal faves I probably used.**


	2. Chapter 2: Let's meet our contestants

**Alrighty fans! Here's were we see who's gonna be competing in this new Tournament. Please note that I don't own any of these characters and that these rounds are going to be preset by yours truely. So please, no suggestions on who should fight who. I'll try to make it so a good few characters make it to the last round. Anyhow, on with the fights!**

* * *

**Chapt. 2: Let's meet our contestants…**

In a huge, domed coliseum, eight bolts of lighting strike the center of the arena and eight figures stand in their place. Two of these are Naruto and Neji, while the other is Kabuto, whom the two are painfully familiar with. However, the other five they have never seen before.

The first figure is a 15-year-old boy with long, blond hair worn in a ponytail wearing a red jacket, black pants, and white gloves with a silver pentagram embroidered on the backs. His right arm is robotic in nature and exudes power.

The second figure is a 14 year-old boy with black hair wearing a pair of goggles, a jacket that reads "Air Trecks" on the back, and a pair of high-tech rollerblades.

The third is a 15 year-old boy with spiky, black hair wearing a standard school uniform, a pair of classic headphones, and a bear-claw necklace. He carries a steel katana in his right hand.

The fourth figure is a 16 year-old boy with long, black hair worn in a pigtail wearing a blue Chinese-style vest, pants and martial arts shoes.

The final figure is a 15 year-old boy with short, blonde hair wearing a blue and white trench coat, navy blue pants, white gloves and a pair of onyx boots. His left eye is blood red and has a large scar running along the center.

Naruto, Neji, Kabuto and the others stare at the coliseum in awe, while still wondering where the hell they are. _'What kinda place is this?'_ Naruto ponders to himself.

"Welcome, Champions All!" a disembodied voice booms, interrupting Naruto's train of thought. All eight boys turn in the voice's direction and see a white ape-like demon standing on a towering column. He wears a Roman toga, golden bracelets, and a ruby necklace. "I am the Master of Games," he states. "And you are hereby invited to compete in the Tournament of Heroes!"

Suddenly the lights dim and a flat screen Jumbotron lowers from the ceiling and up-beat techno music begins to play over the speakers. "A friendly competition," continues the MoG, "where young champions from across the multiverse come to do battle on equal grounds. Now, let us introduce the tournament's competitors…"

The screen then shows a clip of Naruto and one of his clones performing his Great Sphere Rasengan. "Naruto Uzumaki- A young ninja, infused with a Nine-Tailed Fox Spirit, who strives to become the next Hokage of the Leaf Village."

Another clip is shown of the black haired boy with the pigtail blasting a group of rogue martial artists with a huge burst of chi-energy. "Ranma Saotome- the young martial arts master, who searches for a cure to his Jysenkyo curse."

The next clip is from a few years ago. It shows Neji fighting Kidomaru, the spider-ninja, with this Eight Trigrams: 64 Palms. "Neji Hyuuga- the ninja genius of the Hyuuga Clan, and master of Jyuken Taijutsu."

Another clip shows the 14 year-old with the rollerblades fighting a group of gang members. His 'blades suddenly sprout mechanical wings and he takes to the air, swiping a kick at the screen. "Itsuki Minami- leader of the Kogarasumaru Rollerblading clan, who yearns for the title of Sky King."

A clip is then shown of the 15 year-old boy with the pony tail slamming his hands on the ground, creating a huge cannon that fires at a group of terrorists. "Edward Elric-'The Fullmetal Alchemist": a state alchemist, who searches for the famed Philosopher's Stone."

Another clip shows Kabuto killing a team of Konoha ANBU with his trademark chakra scalpel. "Kabuto Yakushi- a ninja from the mysterious Sound Village, whose medical skills hide a savage killer."

The following clip shows the 15 year-old boy with the headphones battling an army of skeletons and vaporizing them with one slash of his mystically charged katana. "Yoh Asakura- a Japanese shaman who fights with his spirit ally, Amidamaru, to become the next Shaman King."

The final clip shows the 15 year-old with the blood-red scar transforming his left arm into a monstrous adamantine claw and using it to cleave a demon in two. "And finally, Allen Walker- an Exorcist for the Black Order and bearer of a fearsome Akuma parasite."

All of the images then come together to form a collage, after which the footage ends and the screen retracts back into the ceiling. "Eight worthy champions, yet only one shall be the victor."

"So, does the winner get some kinda fancy prize?" asks Naruto. "Like, oh I don't know a lifetime supply of ramen?" He then envisions his apartment filled to the brim with ramen and smiles. Sadly, his dream is shot down by the MoG. "I have no ramen for you young ninja. But rest assured, there will be wondrous prizes. Also the winner will prove that he is the greatest hero in the multiverse." The Master then takes hold of his amulet as it glows. "However, if any among you does not wish to take part in the Tournament, simply speak now and I shall send you home."

"Hmm, something about this doesn't seem right," murmurs Naruto. "What's wrong Fox-Brat?" taunts Kabuto as he approaches Naruto from the crowd. "Afraid I'll beat you to a pulp like last time we met?"

"KABUTO! What the hell are you doing here? This Tournament is for heroes, and you're a freaking' villain! And if I remember right I totally flattened you last time we met with my Rasengan!" Kabuto simply smirks at Naruto's outburst. "A little jealous, are we?" he retorts. "Maybe you should just throw in the towel now while you've got a chance."

"Fat chance four-eyes!" Naruto rebutts. He turns back to the Master of Games. "Count me in, if anybody's winning, it's gonna be me! Believe it!"

The Master simply smiles at the ninja's courage and turns to the remaining heroes. "What about the rest of you? Do you also wish to remain?" The others **(minus Neji and Kabuto, cause they elected to stay too) **huddle up and murmur amongst themselves. After a couple of seconds, they break the huddle and Allen steps forward. "Sir, we also accept your challenge."

"Very well," the Master responds. "Let the Tournament begin! You shall have ten minutes to prepare for competition." He then takes hold of his amulet and vanishes from the room in a flash of light. After he has left, the eight boys spread out across the room and begin chatting with one another. "May the best hero win," says Neji to Naruto, offering him his hand. Naruto grudgingly accepts and shakes his friend's hand. "Same here," he mumbles to himself.

"Hey!" Naruto turns to see Allen walking towards him with a look of interest. "You're a ninja right? That's a pretty sweet headband." Naruto smiles, becoming less tense at the boy's remark. "Thanks man," he responds. "It's the symbol of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, where I'm from. You're the Exorcist guy right?" Allen simply nods. "Yep, I was infected with an Akuma when I was a kid. Hence the mutated left arm and freakish eye," he says pointing at the blood-red cornea. "It's what gives me my powers. It's called the Crown Clown, one of the rarest parasites known to the Order."

"That's so cool! I've got a nine-tailed fox sealed inside my body that gives me my powers," Naruto exclaims. "Sweet," responds Allen. "Looks like we both have our own personal demons that we've got to deal with." He extends Naruto his hand. "I'm Allen. Allen Walker." Naruto grabs his hand and shakes it. "Name's Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki."

While they continue to talk about their respective demons, the others are talking amongst themselves about the Tournament. "Anyone paired with that guy," Ranma whispers pointing at Ed, "has a huge advantage. I mean he's so freaking short." Yoh, Amidamaru, and Itsuki nod in agreement. "Yeah," Yoh agrees. "He's only a few feet taller than my friend Manta." Ed, who amazingly heard their conversation, turns to them and yells, "WHO YOU CALLING SO SMALL HE COULD FIT INSIDE A BREAD-BASKET!!!"

"CHAMPIONS," the MoG calls out over the coliseum's speakers. "ROUND ONE; PREPARE FOR COMPETITION! FACE YOUR OPPONENT!"

At that, everyone vanishes in a flash of lightning.

* * *

Ok guys, the next chapter is where things get interesting. The matchups were hard to decide, but hey that's what being a writer is all about. Please R&R accordingly.


	3. Chapter 3: Fight!

**Alrighty fans!! Round One is up at last! This one really at up a bunch if my time, so please read through it thoroughly before you condem me (be gentle, I've got a low threshold for pain! lol). Now, the MoG has learned from his mistakes with the Titans and has "upgraded" his arena and tricked out the Tourney to fit his needs this time around, so don't be alarmed if the battle stages are a bit different from the original. Now, on with the fanfic...**

**Chapt. 3: Fight!**

Following their teleportation, each of the boys was sent to a different battle stage for their respective matches. The first stage was an asteroid field in deep space, surrounded by a force bubble that allowed the contestants to breathe freely. In a flash of light, Neji and Kabuto appeared and faced each other. Neji immediately assumed his Jyuken stance while Kabuto simply smirked and adjusted his glasses along the bridge of his nose.

"Neji Hyuuga versus Kabuto Yakushi," boomed the MoG's voice.

* * *

The second stage was the roof of the Aztec Casino in Las Vegas. Two bolts of lightning appeared, with Allen and Ed taking their place seconds later. Allen morphed his left arm into the Crown Clown's claw mode and faced Ed, who had manifested a razor-blade on his right arm. 

"Allen Walker versus Edward Elric."

* * *

The third stage was a massive skate-park with water fountains randomly placed around it and in its center. Lightning flashed and Ranma turned to face his opponent, which turned out to be Itsuki. The Air Trecks master called upon his 'blades' mecha-wings and took to the air. As he did so, a water fountain erupted behind him, causing Ranma to dodge in order to avoid the aqueous blast. He then leapt to engage his opponent. 

"Ranma Saotome versus Itsuki Minami."

* * *

The fourth and final stage was a huge forest similar to the Forest of Death **(minus the giant animals)**. The final burst of lightning revealed Naruto and Yoh, who had already whipped out Harasume and had his mana charged up, standing on opposing branches. 

"Naruto Uzumaki versus Yoh Asakura. Let the contest... BEGIN!!!"

With that, Yoh took a flying leap towards Naruto and swung at him with Harasume a couple of times. Naruto dodged his attacks and nailed him in the face with solid right hook, sending Yoh hurtling into tree. Before he could martial his defenses, Naruto made a few hand signs and shouted, "KAGE BUSHINN NO JUSTU!" A group of shadow clones appeared in a cloud of smoke and charged at the still reeling Shaman. "Get ready for our ultimate taijutsu move lazy-ass!" they shouted in unison. The each landed a few solid kicks to Yoh's chin, launching him into the air. "NA-RU-TO," They chanted as they hit him. But before Naruto could deal the final kick, Yoh suddenly twisted midair and charged his blade with mana.

"AMIDA-STYLE: BUDDHA-GIRI SHOCKWAVE!!" he roared. The backlash of ghostly power that issued forth from the sword hit Naruto dead-center and knocked him against a tree trunk. "Cool move," he said, "This may be tougher than I thought." He got to his feet and ran at Yoh, his power growing with each step. He summoned another shadow clone and had it transform into a huge shuriken. "Nice," said Yoh with an impassionate tone in his voice. "I'm still gonna smoke you though."

"Yeah right! You and your freaky ghost are going down!" Naruto yelled as chucked to shuriken at Yoh. The shaman readied to block it and attack Naruto, when the shuriken changed back into a clone and Naruto used it to vault at Yoh with a Rasengan fully charged. "Take this, RASENGAN!!!"

* * *

Neji and Kabuto's bout was going along in a different fashion. They leapt from asteroid to asteroid, dodging and trading blows faster than any human eye could follow. Neji's Byakugan gave him an edge, but Kabuto's chakra scalpel kept him at bay. The Sound ninja aimed an uppercut at his stomach, but Neji leapt high and countered with an Empty Palm blast that turned the spot where Kabuto had been into a crater. Kabuto chuckled audibly at the Hyuuga's pitiful attempt at victory and leapt after him. 

"What's the matter Hyuuga? Feeling a bit jumpy, are we?!"

* * *

At that same moment, Allen and Ed were in the midst of a heated battle, exchanging both blows and insults. "You know," said Allen as he fired a Cross Beam at Ed, "it hardly seems fair. Me, fighting a shrimp like you." "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL HE COULD SLIP THROUGH A CRACK IN THE FLOOR!" Ed shouted as he summoned a wall of metal cables to block the Cross Beam. "I'm no shrimp!!" he yelled, slamming his hands on the ground to create a wave of spikes that shot towards Allen. The exorcist threw himself out of the spikes' path and leapt backwards as Ed took a swipe at him with his arm-blade. 

"You should watch your temper," said Allen. "It's going to get you into trouble one of these days." He then blocked another of Ed's strikes with his claw arm and socked the alchemist across the jaw. Ed reeled backwards a few steps then formed a transmutation seal, creating a massive spike mace that slammed down on the spot where Allen had been a second earlier. The exorcist responded with a volley of Cross Beams that ripped through the air towards Ed.

* * *

The skate-park echoed with the sounds of Ranma and Itsuki's battle. The rollerblader wheeled crazily around Ranma as he threw punch after punch at him. The martial artist fired a blast of chi at his opponent that hit him on his right ankle, causing him to trip and face plant on the granite. "Not so fast now, huh?" Ranma said in a mocking tone. His words fell on deaf ears however, as Itsuki spun around on his head, pummeling him with the wheels of his blades. 

"I'd say I'm still fast enough to beat you," Itsuki rebutted.

"Not for long..." began Ranma. His taunt was cut short by the sound of a geyser hissing to life beneath his feet. He instinctively leapt out of the way just in time to miss getting soaked by the fountain. "You seem to be afraid of water," mocked Itsuki as he ground towards Ranma on a handrail. "Quit acting like a girl and fight like a man for Pete's sake." His comment caused Ranma to look his direction with an expression of pure rage on his face.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A GIRL!!!!!" he roared and he leapt at Itsuki with a flying kick. The force of the blow pushed him backwards, and they both flew straight for the center of the park. As the soared over the geyser, it erupted beneath them, soaking them in ice-cold water. Itsuki used this to regain his balance and landed on a nearby ramp, readying his Air Trecks to attack again, then charging forward at top-speed. He was a few yards from Ranma when he skidded to a stop and gaped in astonishment. Standing where Ranma should have landed, clothes soaked in water, was a red-haired girl with Ranma's clothes and trademark pigtail. "What the..?" he asked aloud, sincerely confused.

Ranma noticed Itsuki's stare and looked down at himself realizing he had gone female. "Aw crap," he said turning to face his opponent. Itsuki had shaken off his surprise and resumed his charge. Ranma **(now in Ranma-chan form) **dropped into a combat stance and clenched his hands at his side, his battle aura flowing at maximum. Itsuki slowed a bit as he saw energy gathering around Ranma's hands.

"ROAR OF THE PROUD TIGER!!!"

Ranma thrust his hands in front of his body just as Itsuki reached him. The intense chi-energy from the attack ripped into the rollerblader with full-force, sending him flying into a concrete slab. As he entered unconsciousness, Itsuki saw Ranma lean over him and giggle **(he's still in Ranma-chan form mind you)**. "Congratulations," Ranma mocked as he whipped out a bottle of hot water from his vest. "You just got beat by a girl." With that, he splashed the bottle's contents in his face, returning to male-form just as Itsuki disappeared in a flash of red lightning.

"Winner... Ranma," shouted the Master.

* * *

Meanwhile, Neji was in a real pickle. Kabuto had forced him to the ground and was trying to sever the capillaries in his neck with is chakra scalpel. Luckily, Neji ad him by his wrists, but the Sound ninja's hands inched ever closer to his throat. He was running out of options fast. "Still think I don't belong in this Tournament, Hyuuga?" Kabuto chortled with glee. 

"Yes," replied Neji. "And I think its high-time someone gave you the _boot!"_ he shouted, emphasizing his point with a swift snap-kick to Kabuto's chin, sending him flying into another asteroid. As he tried to get up, Kabuto looked to see Neji before him, standing with his eyes closed facing him. For Neji, everything but Kabuto and himself went black as a yin-yang appeared beneath his feet and four outer rings littered with kanji for power materialized. Suddenly, his Byakugan eyes snapped open. "Gentle Fist Art- Eight Trigrams: 64 Palms!"

At that, he rushed at Kabuto with blinding speed and began hammering away at him. "Two Palms! Four Palms! Eight Palms! Sixteen Palms! Thirty-Two Palms! Sixty-Four... Palms!!!" His last strike hit Kabuto and sent him to his knees, too weak to continue. As he looked up at Neji, Kabuto muttered something about stupid trash ninja before finally slipping into unconsciousness. He then disappeared in a crimson bolt of lightning.

"Winner... Neji."

* * *

Back at the Aztec, Allen and Ed were still hurling insults at one another. Allen rushed at Ed with his Cross Cutter bared and was met with Ed's arm blade. The both of them tried to push the other back, but neither of them yielded. "You don't know when to quit, do ya freak?" Ed hissed at Allen. "Neither do you, shorty," rebutted Allen. "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!!!?" Ed roared at Allen. With all the strength in his auto-mail arm, he shoved Allen back. "No one calls me short and gets away with it!" Slamming his hands on the ground, Ed summoned forth a massive cannon and fired at Allen. The spot where he had stood exploded with intense power and smoke rose from the impact. Atop the cannon, Ed laughed at his opponent's "demise." 

"That'll teach you to call me short," he said matter-of-factly. However, he had spoken too soon.

As the smoke cleared, Allen's silhouette appeared. He had vaporized the alchemic cannonball with a well-timed Cross Beam and now his arm was in claw form. He smirked and Ed, unnerving the young Alchemist. "What are you smiling at?" he asked annoyed. Allen pointed at his shirt and Ed's eyes followed. There, hovering just over his heart was a glowing set of crosshairs; the same ones that glowed on the back of Allen's mutated left palm.

"Cross Grave," Allen whispered. At that the crosshair's glow intensified into a white hot light, then detonated with incredible force, sending Ed flying into the air Team Rocket-style before vanishing in a flash of red lightning.

"Winner... Allen."

* * *

In the forest, Naruto was through playing games. He leapt into the air and performed his shadow clone jutsu again, hurtling straight at Yoh. "Here we go!" he and his five clones shouted in unison. "Naruto Uzumaki, Clone Body Slam!" They hit Amidamaru's shield form with enough force to push them back a bit. "Is this the best you can do?" Yoh asked him, growing more bored by the second. "Ren put up a better fight than this." Naruto didn't listen, as he was too busy pushing him back with another Rasengan. This one sent Yoh back a couple of yards. Naruto summoned up one last clone and held out his hand. 

"Talk all you want princess, but I'm gonna take you out here and now! Believe it!"

By then, Naruto and his clone had finished what they where doing and dashed towards the shaman, leaping from branch to branch holding a huge spiraling orb between them. _'This isn't good,'_ thought Yoh as he pumped his mana up to full capacity and rushed at Naruto._ 'Let's finish this Amidamaru.' __**"Yes Lord Yoh," **_replied Amidamaru. The two boys met in the air, both their attacks striking each other with full force.

"ODAAMA RASENGAN!!" **(Translation: Great Sphere Rasengan)**

"AMIDA-RYU: GRAND HALO BLADE!!"

The power from Yoh's attack did some damage, but cost him the rest of his mana. However, Naruto's attack not only knocked Yoh for a loop, but also shattered Harasume on impact. The force of their combined power sent them both flying in opposite directions. Yoh eventually struck a tree and crumpled into a heap, with Amidamaru hovering at his side with a concerned look on his face. Naruto caught a branch and hung there for a few seconds to catch his breath. As he looked up, he saw Yoh and Amidamaru vanish in a flash of red lightning.

"Winner... Naruto."

* * *

Seconds after their matches were over, the remaining four heroes where teleported back to the original arena. Naruto looked at all who had won and was relieved to see his friends had made it. "Allen! Alright you made it," he exclaimed, glad that he still had a shot at fighting the exorcist. _'Now I may have a chance at seeing if his parasite is all it's cracked up to be,'_ he thought to himself. "Hey, what happened to Kabuto?" Neji asked aloud. "Who cares anyhow Neji, he's a villain," responded Naruto spitefully. "He deserves to lose." 

All of a sudden the Master of Games appeared at the top of the column in the center of the room" Congratulations young warriors, for making it past round one," said the Master. "My respect to you who have survived."

"'Survived?' What do you mean?" Neji questioned hastily, activating his Byakugan on instinct. "Peace heroes," said the MoG. "Survived is merely an expression. Kabuto and the other _losers_ were transported home safely. But, think not of the fallen; your thoughts should be on tomorrow's final rounds." He then gestured to a doorway to his right, which opened suddenly. "Please, take these quarters for the night and rest. You will need all of your strength for the next round." Thanking him, the boys embarked to the quarters. Neji looked over his should at the MoG one last time, still suspicious of the ape-demon. Then he turned and left for his room.

After they had left, the Master of Games teleported to his penthouse suite overlooking the arena. He sat on the couch in front of his huge plasma screen and played the footage from that day's matches. As he watched the fights, he chuckled insidiously, looking at the amulet in his hand; it irradiated evil and power. "Oh, what a marvelous game. No matter who wins, I get all the best prizes. HAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

As he laughed manically, the muffled screams for help from Yoh, Amidamaru, Ed, and Kabuto could be heard coming from the Master of Games' glowing amulet.

**Next time- Chapter 4: Midnight Recon. The battle continues!**

**Ok, that's Round One; all done. Now I know what you're thinking "xxx could beat xx any day of the week!" or "why wasn't xxx in there." Well, A.) these were the only characters I could think of, and B.) this is my version of the Tournament. I went with what I knew and I'll accept critisizm for it. Please Rate and Review accordingly.**


	4. Chapter 4: Midnight Recon

**Alrighty Tournament fans! Here's the part were things take a drastic turn for one of our contestants, forcing the Tournament to head in a completely different direction. Please Read and Review!**

**Chapt. 4: Midnight Recon. The Battle continues!**

The night following the first round was a peaceful one for most of the boys, except for Neji that is. He was convinced that the Master of Games was up to something... but what? Finally e could stand it no longer and got out of his bed to look around their "host's" abode. As he left his room, he decided to include Naruto in his search for answers. _'He may be a foolish baka, but he is my teammate,'_ The Hyuuga genius reasoned to himself. He approached Naruto's quarters and knocked twice. Naruto, answering the door with bedraggled hair and a tired countenance, looked at his friend in confusion. "Neji? What are you doing up? I don't think we're supposed to be out of our rooms."

"I know Naruto, but I needed to speak with you. There's something very wrong about this Tournament," responded Neji. "How so?" asked the Kyuubi vessel. "Well," Neji began, "I tried to use my wireless to contact Tenten and the others to let them know what happened to us, but the signal was blocked somehow." "We're in another dimension Neji," reasoned Naruto, with a touch of humor in his tired voice. "Kinda outside the Village's calling plan don't ya think?"

"But..."

"Don't worry about it Neji," said Naruto nonchalantly. "That's not the only thing that bothers me Naruto," retorted Neji. "Doesn't it seem suspicious that are so restricted to the arena's grounds like this? And the Master of Games; he's so evasive when we ask him about the condition of those who had lost. Isn't it obvious that something is not right here?" Naruto thought about this for a second and turned to get his gear. "Yeah, I guess it couldn't hurt to do a little looking ar...," he paused mid-sentence. He turned to face Neji with a look of suspicion upon his fox-like face. "Hold up. I know what you're trying to do Hyuuga," he said accusingly.

"And what would that be?" asked Neji with a puzzled expression.

"You're trying to trick me, like you did in the sparring match," said the blonde. "I am?" asked Neji, who was growing more and more confused by the second. "Sure," responded Naruto as the scene played out in his head. A chibi version of himself and Neji were shown dressed like Sherlock Holmes and Watson looking over a Greco-Roman column, before giving up as the sun rises behind them. "We'll go and "investigate and be up all night so I won't get any sleep." The Chibi-Neji then assumes the Lotus Position and chakra flows from his body. "Then you'll just use that Eight Inner Gates thingy that Gai taught you and you'll be set. So then I'll be fighting fatigue and you'll be that much closer to the prize," concludes Naruto as his idea finishes with Chibi-Neji wailing on his chibi self.

"You've got it all wrong Naruto," Neji says, trying in vain to convince his friend. "I'm only worried about..." "Right," Naruto interrupts, slamming the door in his face as he heads back to bed. Neji **(fuming at the fact that Naruto is a victory-obsessed baka at times) **leaves his friend's doorway and continues his investigation on his own. _'Stupid spiky-haired little idiot,'_ Neji thinks to himself._ 'What the hell does Hinata see in him anyhow?'_ His thoughts are cut short however, as the sight of a dark silhouette drifts across the hallway ahead of him, not noticing he is there. As he tails the shadowy figure as only a ninja can, Neji notices something about him that makes him do a double take.

The figure wore a pair of rollerblades with wings on either side.

"Itsuki?" Neji whispered to himself aloud. Now he was more suspicious than before, and continued to follow the figure with renewed interest. As the figure neared the arena, Neji decided to hang back at a distance and use his Byakugan to observe this person. As he focused in on his quarry, he jumped back in surprise; for the figure he had been trailing was the Master himself! More over, the MoG was wearing the same pair of Air Trecks that Itsuki had been wearing before his defeat. As he watched him land, the MoG began talking to himself.

"Oh, such wonderful prizes; and just from the first round too!" he said morphing his right arm into one like Ed's auto-mail. "Itsuki, Edward, Kabuto, Yoh! I can hardly wait to see what I win in round two!" he exclaimed aloud. By this time, Neji had heard enough of the ape-demon's ranting and stepped out of the shadows. "There isn't going to be a Round Two," he said, causing the MoG turn towards the sound of his voice. "Game Over," he said, his Byakugan active all the while. At his statement, the Master smirked amusedly and changed his hair to look like Yoh's, while manifesting Kabuto's glasses and Itsuki's Air Trecks as well. "The game is NEVER over," he retorted. "However, I'm afraid YOU are disqualified!"

Neji charged at the ape-demon, striking him twice before he was knocked back by the MoG's borrowed auto-mail fist. He managed to recover however, and dodged a volley of metal spikes that the MoG launched at him. As the MoG manifested Yoh's Harasume and attacked him with the Celestial Slash, Neji countered with his Kaiten. The Master decided to try hand-to-hand combat and launched a couple of punches at Neji, who dodged them with near inhuman grace and agility. "Your Byakugan is quite impressive young warrior," said the ape-demon. "It shall be a valuable asset... to me!" Suddenly, a bolt of red lightning shot from his amulet and enveloped Neji, drawing him into the gem like a Pokeball. "No one defeats the Master of Games!" the MoG shouts as he activates his newly "acquired" Byakugan. "MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

The next morning, Naruto, Allen, and Ranma had gathered in the arena and were busy practicing their moves before the next round. Naruto was sparring with his clones and the MoG's training robots that he had given them access to the night before, Allen was using another set of robots for target practice with his Cross Beams, and Ranma was using an old wooden Wing Chun practice dummy he had dug up from the MoG's personal Armory. As h finished his workout, Naruto glanced around the room, expecting to see Neji walk in. However, he hadn't seen hide nor hair of the Hyuuga genius since last night. "Hey, have either of you guys seen Neji?" he asked the others. "I'm afraid he will not be continuing in the rest of the Tournament," stated the Master of Games, who appeared suddenly at the top of the column in the arena's center. "Your friend was caught last night in an attempt to sabotage his fellow competitors, and has been disqualified as a result."

_'Hmp, he should'a played fair,'_ though Naruto. "Due his absence, we will move straight into the final round of the Tournament," declared the Master. "Allen versus Ranma, versus Naruto; in a three-on-three round! Prepare for final combat!!!" With that, the remaining three where teleported away to the final battleground, and the final match in the Tournament.

**Ok gang, the next chapter is the big three-on-three match! Here is were things get interesting. Keep those reviews coming; I love hearing from my fans and enjoy the constructive criticism as it helps me improve my writing skills. Please R&R accordingly.**


	5. Chapter 5: Three on Three

**Ok Tournament fans, this round determines the winner of our little contest. Who will it be? Naruto, Allen, or Ranma? Read on to find out; also please review. Come on, let me know how I'm doing here people (lol)! Anyhow, on with the match!**

* * *

**Chapt. 5: Three-on-Three. Is it really worth it?**

Unlike the first round's battle stages, the stage for the final match seemed more suited for a Tournament. It was a large domed coliseum with a huge hole in the south side **(for you fans out there, this is the arena used for the Dark Tournament in the anime **_**YuYu Hakusho)**_. The remaining three contestants appeared in a trio of simultaneous bolts of lightning; Naruto, Ranma, and Allen turned to face each other and assumed their signature fighting stances.

"Let the final match... BEGIN!" shouted the Master of Games from seemingly nowhere.

No sooner had he said these words than the boys leapt into action. Ranma launched a volley of chi blasts at both Naruto and Allen. Naruto used the Kawarimi no Jutsu t dodge the attack while Allen used his Crown Clown's adamantine claw to block the blasts. Ranma then charged at them, his battle aura burning with incredible intensity. As he rushed towards them, Naruto and Allen looked at each other with equal seriousness. "What'd you say we take this guy down together?" suggested Allen. Naruto simply nodded before they both leapt out of the way of another assault of chi blasts. "KAGE BUSHINN NO JUTSU!" shouted Naruto mid-air, summoning a group of ten shadow clones. At the same time, Allen morphed his arm into its blaster mode and fired a couple of Cross Beams at Ranma.

Ranma simply swatted the beams away and aimed a flying Crane Kick at Allen's head, only to have it connect with one of Naruto's shadow clones. The other clones flew past Allen to pummel Ranma with a coordinated assault of taijutsu moves. "Thanks for the save," said Allen as he landed. "Don't thank me just yet," said Naruto, pointing at the exorcist's beam arm. Allen looked down to see that one of Naruto's shadow clones had shoved a smoke bomb into the barrel as it had rushed past him. He quickly removed it and chucked it in Ranma's direction before it blew. As the smoke enveloped their foe, Allen shot an annoyed look at Naruto, who in turn shrugged his shoulders and smirked. "We _are_ still playing to win aren't we?" he asked sarcastically before being tackled by Ranma, who began to wail on him with his Chestnuts Roasting on an Open Fire Technique **(For those of you who don't know, this just lets him launch a thousand punches per minute)**.

"Yeah, I guess we are," said Allen grimly as he leveled his arm at both Naruto and Ranma. Morphing it back into claw form, he focused on his targets "CROSS GRAVE!" he roared as the space where they had been was rocked with a powerful explosion. Naruto dodged, again using Kawarimi, while Ranma absorbed a large amount of the blast. "That's it," he shouted as the dust cleared, dropping into his combat crouch. "HEAVENLY, DRAGON, BLAST!" he roared as a beam of white hot chi shot from his hands towards Allen. Naruto leapt into the path of the energy and managed to block it with a hastily created Rasengan. As the chi dissipated, Naruto rushed at Ranma and nailed him in the gut with a sound right uppercut. Incredibly, this one blow sent Ranma flying into the ceiling with enough force to render him unconscious. Before he could hit the ground, he was taken away by a bolt of crimson lightning.

Naruto turned to face Allen, who barely recognized his friend's face. His teeth were sharp and pointy; his eyes bloodshot and burning like a wild animal. _'So, this is the power of the Kyuubi, of his inner demon,'_ thought Allen with a concerned look on his face. "Don't worry pal, I'm still in total control over here," Naruto reassured him as if reading his face. "Just a little friendly competition, huh?" smirked Allen, after he was certain the ninja was still himself.

"Yeah," Naruto said Naruto coolly.

"Because winning isn't everything," stated Allen, as they circled one another calmly.

"It's just the only thing that matters!" shouted Naruto as he charged at Allen on all fours, his claws flashing as he went. _'Looks like I'd better even the odds a bit,' _thought Allen as he focused on his parasite's full power. As he did so, his left arm changed into a leathery black claw, and he was enshrouded in an ectoplasmic cloak. Just as Naruto was about to reach him, Allen leapt high into the air and leveled his arm at the ninja. "CROWN EDGE!" he shouted as one hundred crown-shaped energy bursts leapt from his arm towards Naruto. As the energy was about to reach him, Naruto drew in a huge breath and roared with all his might, causing the beams to fizzle out like candle flames in water.

Astonished by this display of raw power, Allen was caught off guard for a moment and was subjected to a couple of brutal blows from Naruto. **"You're going down kid,"** said Naruto in the Kyuubi's voice as he landed a kick against Allen's arm. Allen quickly spun away and shot a ball of ectoplasm at Naruto, encasing him in a thick web. "This where it ends for your demon, my friend," Allen said as Naruto tried to free himself. "I will exorcise it from your soul here and now! You will no longer know it torment!" As Naruto began to free himself, he shot a glance at Allen. **"I won't let you do that, no matter how much this monster has tormented me!"** he roared in anger. **"Without its power, I can't protect the lives of those precious to me to my full potential! The fox may have ruined my life, but it's my only hope of rescuing my friend. And I won't let you destroy that dream!" **In one swift movement, Naruto tore the webbing off and ran at Allen, a Kyuubi-fueled Rasengan in either hand.

Allen was touched by Naruto's heart-wrenching speech yet still moved to defend himself. "END EDGE!" he shouted as a swipe of energy flew from his claw, only to be stopped by one of Naruto's Rasengans. The ninja pushed with all his might against the flow of energy, disrupting it and then thrust his remaining Rasengan against Allen's clawed arm. The demonic power from the Rasengan shorted out his Akuma parasite's energy, causing it to return to its original form. As Allen lay exhausted on the arena floor, he looked up at Naruto **(who had repressed the fox's power)** and smiled. "Well done me friend," he said weakly. "You fought with great determination, thank you for an incredible battle. _cough_ and though it is against the code of the Order, I will leave your inner demon be; for its power is being used for a just cause. Go... free your friend, and never give up your dream of becoming Hokage."

"Thank you Allen," Naruto replied, feeling a deep sense of guilt for harming one of his friends like this. _'How could I have let the fox's power get so out of hand?' _he thought regrettably. _'No prize is worth hurting someone like this. I need to make this right, somehow.' _But before he could apologize to Allen for hurting him in such a manner, a bolt of crimson lightning shot out of the sky, taking him away.

"Winner... Naruto Uzumaki!!" proclaimed the Master of Games, before Naruto himself was whisked away to the arena foyer, to claim his "prize."

* * *

**Alright folks! The next chapter sets the stage for the main event: Naruto versus the Master of Games! Can our favorite knucklehead ninja win his friends back and put the Master on ice? Stay tuned to find out. Also, please R&R.**


	6. Chapter 6: One Last Round!

**Here it is folks! the fight you've all been waiting for! Naruto versus the Master of Games in the battle for the other's freedom! Who will be victorious? Read on to find out. Please R&R accordingly**

* * *

**Chapt.6: One Last Round. Winner Takes All!**

Back at the arena, Naruto reappeared in a flash of lightning, still feeling a great deal of guilt for hurting Allen the way he had in the final round. _'If I ever see him again, I'll make up for the pain I caused him, one way or another,' _he though to himself as the Master of Games stepped onto the escalator that manifested itself on his column. "Congratulations, Naruto Uzumaki, on your great victory!" he said as he reached the ground floor. "Yeah, sure," responded Naruto half-heartedly, before assuming his carefree attitude once more. "So, where's my prize old man? Come on what is it?"

At this, the Master of Games burst into a fit of, what seemed to Naruto as, uncontrollable "evil" laughter? "What's so freaking hilarious?" he yelled. "You young champion," replied the MoG. "You may have won the Tournament, but the losers are mine to keep forever." As he said this, he leaned in close enough so that Naruto could hear the screams of his friends **(and one enemy, including Kabuto)**. "And," continued the ape-demon, "with their powers in my possession... I am invincible!" Suddenly, the demon's form began to change. When the transformation was complete, he was garbed in an outfit like Ranma's with Allen's left arm, Ed's right arm, Kabuto's glasses and hitaiate headband, Yoh's hair and sword, Neji's Byakugan eyes, and finally Itsuki's Air Trecks.

As the MoG chortled loudly at his great victory, Naruto simply looked at the creature before him in shock. Suddenly, an idea struck him, one that just might work. "Now, how can you be invincible if you don't have me, the champion of champions?" he asked the demon mockingly. This caused the MoG to stop laughing and look at Naruto with a critical gaze. "Hm, you are quite skilled, and your Kyuubi demon is an impressive spirit" he said as he considered how Naruto's strength would make him even more powerful. "Then maybe this game isn't over yet," goaded Naruto with a smirk on his face.

"The game is _never_ over," was the Master's response.

"One last round, winner take all?" Naruto suggested as he and the MoG circled each other like a pair of lions, about to move for an attack. The ape-demon nodded in agreement.

"Naruto versus the Master of Games. Let the contest... BEGIN!" he roared as he slammed his palms on the ground, sending a wave of metallic spikes at Naruto, who simply dodged the attack and ran at him full force. "This isn't gonna be any contest!" he yelled as he reached the MoG and lashed out with a right crescent kick to the demon's head. The MoG staggered back a few feet before cutting loose with a barrage Allen's Cross Beams. As Naruto dodged these, the Master rushed at him with Kabuto's chakra scalpel, while using Neji's Byakugan to target Naruto's vital organs and chakra points. When Naruto came close enough to him to land a few punches, he lashed out with his chakra scalpel and Jyuken, paralyzing Naruto's right arm and blocking a few of his major chakra points. This left the young ninja wide open for his next attack.

"HEAVENLY, DRAGON, BLAST!" he roared, firing a huge burst of Ranma's chi at Naruto, which he followed up with Yoh's Grand Halo Blade. This combined attack sent Naruto flying into a wall, sending up a cloud of dust. "I will win! I always win!" shouted the MoG triumphantly.

**"Winning isn't everything!" **shouted a voice from within the dust cloud. Suddenly, a huge shockwave of chakra blew away the dust, revealing Naruto on all fours in his One-Tailed form. The air was thick with the immense power of the fox's chakra. Naruto eyed the demon with an intense gaze of hatred and rage **"Get ready you crazy freak! I'm gonna rip you to shreds!" **At that, Naruto charged at the MoG, who launched a barrage of chi bursts at him. As Naruto dodged these with inhuman grace and slashed at the Master, he noticed that the demon was taking care not to let him scratch his amulet, which glowed with power. This reminded Naruto of something Neji had said when they were sparring. _'When your opponent displays a disadvantage in battle, you need to memorize it and use it to __**your**__ advantage. Wait for an opportunity, and then strike it with everything you've got in you.'_

With his in mind, Naruto drew out more of the fox's chakra and formed a Rasengan from it. The Master, who had seen Naruto use this before, simply laughed at his attempt to defeat him. "You won't be able to hit me with that cheap trick, not since I possess Itsuki's Air Trecks and Neji's Byakugan!" he chortled. "I can out run anything you throw at me." All of a sudden, Naruto lashed out with his left arm, causing the chakra around it to elongate and snatch the MoG before his stolen Byakugan could even react. The "arm" then retracted and the ape-demon found himself face-to-face with a majorly pissed off Naruto. **"Out run this,"** Naruto smirked. **"Kyuubi Rasengan!" **At that, he slammed the spiraling ball of demon chakra into the MoG, sending him spinning across the arena into a column.

As the Master lay exhausted on the arena floor, he looked down at his amulet **(which had absorbed most of the attack)**. It had a large crack down the center, which caused it to suddenly burst in two pieces. A flash of light filled the arena, and Yoh, Itsuki, Ranma, Kabuto, Ed and Allen appeared around the depowered form of Naruto. They surrounded the MoG, ready for a fight; but the ape-demon simply looked at them pitifully.

"I... lose," he said, before he was taken away in a flash of red lightning. His amulet halves clattered to the floor. "Alright you did it!" congratulated Ranma. "Excellent work Naruto," said Allen. Naruto smiled at his friends happily. "Thanks guys! But, this wouldn't have happened if I ha listened to Neji it the first place," he admitted. "Its no problem Naruto," said Neji. "After all you came though for us in the end."

"Yeah," said Allen. "When it came down to it, it was your drive to win that saved us all."

"Actually, when I faced the Master, I wasn't fighting or myself; I was fighting for my friends," Naruto explained as he looked at his pals, both old and new. "Except you," he said pointing at Kabuto. "I honestly couldn't care less if I'd saved your sorry ass." Everyone got a good laugh out of that, except maybe Kabuto, who muttered something that sounded like "stupid fox-brat" under his breath. After they had finished laughing, Allen and Ed walked out over to the amulet shards and picked them up. With their free hands, they each formed a mystic sign and muttered an incantation, after which they slammed the shards together in a flash of energy. When the flash was gone, they both held up one complete amulet, only this one's gem was white. "Here it is, our ticket back home," said Allen proudly. "I purified it of any trace of the Master's power..."

"While I renewed its depleted energy," finished Ed with a grin. "We make a pretty good team Allen."

"Thanks pal. I think so too; at least when we're not trying to kill each other."

"Ok, ok. If you two are done making out we can get this show on the road now," said Ranma with an annoyed tone in his voice. "Well gang," said Allen as he tossed the amulet to Naruto, "it's been a blast competing with you guys."

"Likewise," replied Naruto as he caught the gem. "And, if we ever meet each other again... let's be sure it's on better terms." Everyone nodded at that. "And how," agreed Allen. With that, Naruto called forth the amulet's power and the group vanished in a flash of light, each headed back the individual universe he called... Home.

**Next time...**

**Chapt, 7: Epilogue. A New Game?**

* * *

**Alright folks, this game may be over, but what about another? Could there be someone else to continue in this insane line of work, and if so who? Check out the next chappie to find out if there'll be future games in store. Also, please R&R. Feel free to let me know what you think of the Tournament and help me improve my writing skills with some constructive critisizm.**


	7. Chapter 7: Epilogue

** Okay fans, the Tournament has drawn to a close for our heroes. But, could there be a new force that will pick up where the Master of Games left off? And if so, how will this shape the future of the anime universes? I guess you'll just have to read on to find out now won't you?**

* * *

**Chapt, 7: Epilogue. A New Game?**

It had been months since the Master of Games' defeat. The arena was still in shambles from his bout with Naruto, the pillar he had been flung into still broken in two. Dust had covered the competitor's quarters, and cobwebs hung from the ceiling. The figure that had entered the arena took in these sights with disgust and remorse.

"What a mess," it said as it strode to the center of the arena. A pure white crystal amulet lay covered in dust and spider webs, yet it radiated power that seemed to have stood the test of time. The figure bent to pick up the amulet and brushed the wear-&-tear that it had endured from its frame. "So, lets see how it all went down," the being said as memories that lay dormant in the gem flashed to life.

* * *

"_Welcome, Champions All!" a disembodied voice booms. Eight boys turn in the voice's direction and see a white ape-like demon standing on a towering column. "I am the Master of Games," he states. "And you are hereby invited to compete in the Tournament of Heroes!"__

* * *

_

_"ODAAMA RASENGAN!!" _

_  
"AMIDA-RYU: GRAND HALO BLADE!!"_

_ The combined force of Naruto and Yoh's combined power sent them both flying in opposite directions. Yoh struck a tree and crumpled into a heap, with Amidamaru hovering at his side with a concerned look on his face. Naruto caught a branch and hung there for a few seconds. As he looked up, he sees Yoh and Amidamaru vanish in a flash of red lightning._

_"Winner... Naruto."_

* * *

_"There isn't going to be a Round Two," says Neji, causing the MoG turn towards the sound of his voice. "Game Over," he says, his Byakugan active. The Master smirks amusedly and changes form. "The game is NEVER over," he retorts. "However, I'm afraid YOU are disqualified!"_

* * *

_"Hm, you are quite skilled, and your Kyuubi demon is an impressive spirit" The Master says as he considers how Naruto's strength would make him even more powerful. "Then maybe this game isn't over yet," goads Naruto with a smirk on his face. _

_"The game is never over," was the Master's response._

_"One last round, winner take all?" Naruto suggests as he and the MoG circle each other. The ape-demon nods in agreement. "Naruto versus the Master of Games. Let the contest... BEGIN!" _

* * *

_"I... Lose," the Master states as he lays beaten on the floor, Naruto and the other heroes standing triumphantly over him. He then vanishes into the amulet and the heroes all cheer._

* * *

As the visions draw to a close, the figure clutches the amulet and chuckles slightly. "You were a weak fool father," she says **(in a voice that sounds exactly like Azula from **_**Avatar**_. "You allowed yourself to be tricked, and then beaten, by an inferior species. I guess your job becomes mine now." She raises her arms high over her head and a wave of light washes over the entire Tournament complex. When the light fades, the arena has been rejuvenated and the complex reformatted to fit her plans.

"Let's see if this girl can surpass her stupid father's legacy," she says as she taps the amulet with her left index finger. A deep crimson liquid slowly coats the inner workings of the crystal, turning it the color of freshly spilt blood. It radiates an energy that can only be described as pure evil.

"Hear me, heroes of the multiverse," she cries to the heavens. "The game is not over. In fact, it has yet to even begin. Prepare for a fight to remember; one that shall be whispered down the ears of eternity itself. So declares Lilandra, the Princess of Games! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

**Two weeks later:**

A flash of light illuminates in the Tournament arena. Sakura Haruno, Tenten, Karin **(one of Sasuke's SNAKE team)**, and eight others appear. As they look around the arena wondering where they are, Lilandra sits in a throne atop here father's column, reading the latest issue of _**Shojo Beat.**_ She turns to the sound of their arrival and groans inwardly. _'Here already?'_ she complains to herself._ 'Damn, that magic works too fast. And I was really hoping to see what happens next in Vampire Cross.'_ She sets the magazine on the throne's armrest and wills it to turn and face her new "competitors." _'Oh well, best get this show on the road, now shouldn't I? Time to break the mold."_

Lilandra stood and spread her arms wide in a dramatic fashion. "Welcome, sisters, champions all!" Her voice caused the girls below to look up in her direction. "I am Lilandra, Princess of Games; and you are hereby invited to compete in the Tournament of Heroines!" she proclaimed.

"Sakura..." Tenten whispered to her friend.

"Yes, Tenten-san?" the pink-haired kunoichi responded quietly, not taking her eyes off the strange girl in front of her.

"I've got a really bad feeling about this," she said warily. Sakura nodded in agreement.

Above them, Lilandra smirked in amusement at their reactions to her proclamation. _'Oh yeah,'_ she thought maliciously, licking her lips in anticipation of the carnage to come. _'This is gonna be soooo much fun.'_

**The End? Or just the beginning?**

* * *

**Oooo! A possibility of a sequel! How cunning of me (laughs evily)! No seriously. I'm definately considering writing a sequel to this story, just 'cause it was so fun to write this one. Now to clear things up, Lilandra is my own OC, so no one steal her please. It was a pleasure to entertain you guys with this tale and I hope my next one does good as well. Please remember to R&R as you see fit.**


End file.
